1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules, and particularly, to a lens module having flexible lenses, and a camera module having the lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, glass lenses and plastic lenses are two typical optical lenses. Usually, each of the two typical optical lenses has a given curvature when it is produced, such that a certain optical effect can be achieved soon after the lens is produced.
However, a method of producing such lenses each having a preformed curvature is usually complex or expensive, because a mold having the curvature is needed.
Therefore, what is needed, is a lens module and a camera module having the lens module, which can overcome the above shortcomings.